


Aniki

by yoshida_nanami



Category: Blood and Bones - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Hand Jobs, Other, Voyeurism, 口嗨, 口嗨嗨到最后已经不知道这是个啥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshida_nanami/pseuds/yoshida_nanami
Summary: 让你看到口嗨人真的非常爆芡我会马上离开.jpg但是口嗨好爽谢谢网友一起口嗨
Relationships: Masao Kim & Takeshi Park
Kudos: 2





	Aniki

大哥来的那一天下着大雨。

是在帮父亲把鱼糕车推回家的路上遇见他的，他刚好站在屋檐下多雨。明明才刚看见对方，大哥就认出了从没见过面的父亲。“为什么知道那是父亲？”我那天晚上问他。他的手掌用力揉搓着我的脸上颞骨的位置，就那么咬着香烟含糊不清地回答：“邻居说马上他就推着车回来了。”那根香烟尾部微微发亮的地方在闷热潮湿的室内划出小小的圆弧，烟灰散在被子上。父亲平时也会抽烟，每次我想抬头正眼看他的时候都会有几巴掌落在我头上，所以父亲抽烟时的样子我从没见过。以后我会变成大哥一样的男人吧。

学校夏天下午一点就放学了，正好是一天最热的时候，我通常都先回家等到四点再和同学出去玩打鬼子的游戏。

  
第二天下午，我像往常一样放学回家上到二楼。阳台门开着，但房间里还是阴沉沉的。沿墙根铺着的床铺上斜躺着一个大哥，上臂到胸前都赤裸着，薄薄一层纯白棉短裤也提到很高的位置。他听见声音，头也不转地叫我去给他买本杂志。居然吩咐才刚认识的同父异母的弟弟做事，我不太情愿，但又怕他和父亲一样打我，手扒着门框停在门前，两只脚交替着轮流支撑身体。他招招手示意我过去，还隔着一点距离就伸长手臂把纸币塞进我口袋里。

  
“要那种的杂志。”他故意拧着眉毛，头挑衅般地扬了一下。我看见他有一缕头发掉下来垂在额头前。

  
父亲天天和情人厮混在一起，却从不跟我透露他们都干些什么。我也问过母亲我是从哪里来的，她也不过是用送子观音糊弄过去。男生私底下当然讨论过，但有大人主动提起那档子事还是头一次。  
我跑去把杂志买了回来。

  
大哥还是维持着同样的姿势撑在棉被上，我低着头，依次递给他杂志和找回的零钱。我每递给他一样东西，他就抬头看我一眼，我只能盯着斜前方的地面。  
“自己收着吧。”他在我递零钱的时候点点头，把手埋进被子里。

  
我怕他反悔，马上把钱掖进裤子里。父亲很少给我零花钱，不仅如此，还会在学校收课本费的时候大骂我一顿败家子，挨打也是少不了的。母亲这种时候只装作什么都听不见的样子洗碗，因为父亲忙着揍我的时候就不会把怒气发泄在她身上。

  
我被这恩惠（如果谈得上是恩惠的话）感动，有些激动地跪坐在大哥旁，期待他能再做点什么异常的举动。

  
大哥拿出烟盒，问：“抽吗？”

  
大哥把香烟在膝盖内侧磕过几下才递给我。我接过烟的时候不小心碰到了他的手，慌忙装模做样地两指夹着烟送进嘴里。

  
火柴燃起火苗，大哥的白色汗衫和胸前染成了浅橙色。他垂着头确定火不会灭之后才伸手到我跟前点燃了香烟。

  
我试着吸了滤嘴，两只眼睛紧盯着香烟甚至变得有些像斗鸡眼，再有样学样地把烟举到与眼同高的位置，正对着阳台从嘴里漏出了淡蓝的烟雾。这个角度刚好能看着大哥的上臂和胸口又不会显得刻意。上臂用粗的黑线勾出了大朵的花，绿叶垫在底下，花从肩头一直蔓延到臂肘。他甩灭火柴，花和叶也跟着一起晃了两下。

  
大哥隔着烟，突然笑得很慈祥，一个看起来很慈祥的年轻男人总是很奇怪的。他以一种我怎么也学不来的耍帅姿势叼上烟，我冲动地将自己的愚蠢念头付诸实行，点照明蜡烛一样擦亮了火柴。他大概是觉得很好笑，又用牙齿咬着香烟上下摆弄，惊讶又不屑地抬眼看了我，又低回去等着我把火送到他烟下。他微微偏着头方便我点烟，很快吸了一口后夸张地吐了比我更多的烟雾，像是炫耀的意思。我不服输地接着吸烟，他又开始笑，分不出的好意坏意，在我眼里总觉得像是父亲和母亲的脸同时叠在一起，发怒的父亲和奉承的母亲，同时出现在他那张来自别的女人的子宫的脸上。隔着烟雾，仰头吸烟的大哥显得十分艳丽。

  
下午四点，我和同学出门玩打仗游戏。今天总是抽到我当鬼子，倒霉透了。不愿意当鬼子的我让几个同学围成一圈，压低了声音问：“那档子事儿怎么做，你们知道吗?”  
几个男孩面面相觑，同时紧张地干笑，摇摇头。

  
“我有那种杂志，想看吧？我回家拿来，不玩这个了。”

  
他们顿时显现出尊敬而肃穆的神情，目送我跑回家的身影。

  
我上楼梯时才开始担心大哥不愿意借给我该怎么办，但他和别的大人不一样，应该不会有什么问题。

  
二楼的拉门和我离开的时候不一样，几乎完全掩在一起，只有透过两扇门之间的一条缝才能看到点房间里面。听不到什么声音，应该没有女人。他叫女人来家里的时候总是搞出很大动静，在楼下都能听见木板的撞击声和女人的惨叫，和母亲生花子时的惨叫声很像。交媾和生产一样痛苦吗？虽然想这么问，但就算对象是大哥，这种问题也太过直接。还是过段时间问他吧，反正也不着急。

  
没有女人在为什么还要关门？我透过门缝窥视房间里的景色。

  
房间里只有大哥一个人，右手隐藏在岔开的两腿之间前后动作，感觉像是在套弄什么东西。左手张开扶在地上，该不会把榻榻米抓坏吧？我倒是不在意，但母亲一定会责骂我的。就算如此，现在也不像是能去制止的时候。大哥的颈部像吸烟时一样向后仰，可能还要更向后些，被发蜡裹住的发丝垂成绺在脑后晃动。阳台透进的光照在汗津津的裸露的黄色皮肤上，在濡湿的汗衫上投下不断变化的阴影。腿侧的肌肉绷紧，不时凹进去一条线。我看见他颞骨下方一小块横向的肌肉偶尔会突起，每一次突起都伴随着模糊低沉的男性喘息声。

  
他在干什么？我屏住呼吸，眼珠紧紧贴着门框快要嵌进去。

  
大哥右手上下撸动的速度逐渐加快，像催眠师手里的怀表或者是随便什么别的玩意儿，我着了魔地注视缝隙内的景色。后仰着的他像吸烟时一样勉强张开嘴对着天花板急促地喘息，像我每天在店里看见的河鱼在临死前发狂地摆动尾巴。他在达到几乎让我错以为他过呼吸的前一刻突然平静下来，平坦的小腹缓和地起伏，用来撑着地的左手也慢慢滑落改为手肘支撑上半身。他看了眼自己的右手，不在意地甩了甩，顺手在那本杂志上擦了一把，摇摇晃晃地站起身向门迈出了一步。

  
我回过神，差点从楼梯上头着地滚下去。匆忙出门前才发现自己的两腿间出现了以前从没看过的东西，只能佝着腰让过长的上衣掩饰，没拿到杂志的我干脆就这么在外面闲晃到了晚上才回家。

  
第三天上学的时候果然被同学嘲笑了，还让我下午一定要带那种杂志给他们看，不然以后玩打仗游戏就都是我当鬼子。多亏大哥给我的零钱还没花掉，加上自己攒的一点也能买一本了。

放学后我直接去了书店，付了钱就把杂志塞进衣服里，后脑壳挨了不轻不重的一掌。

  
“你干嘛呢？”大哥的手还放在我后脑勺上。父亲每次打我之前也常这么做，成年人的手仿佛可以轻易捏碎小孩的脑壳。但大哥的感觉完全不同，只是单纯地放在那儿，就像累了把手随便找个地方搭着。

  
给他讲经过的时候，他就和猫一样弯着腰，手一直搭在我头上，脸上还是那副奇异的笑容。那副笑容总有种居高临下的含义，而我急于在他面前表现得像个大人，梗着脖子瞪他：“你知道父亲都把钱藏哪儿吗？”  
他显然没想到身为小孩的我会突然提这出，直起身子，我能看得出他的舌头在口腔里活动，脸颊一侧凹进去一侧凸出来。

  
“在墙上糊着的报纸背面，我亲眼看见的。”没等到回复我自顾自地说了下去，如愿以偿地看到他的笑容变成伪装拙劣的假面，不自然地扣在脸上。

  
“是吗。”他摸了摸我的头，转身离开了书摊。

  
下午四点，去同学家的路走到一半突然下起了大雨，我不得不回家。

  
刚进家门就看见大哥和他的女人站在一楼，地上零零散散堆着收拾好的行李。大哥穿着他来的那天的成套黑色衣服，白衬衫的衣领翻开一直敞到胸口。父亲无视眼前的骚动，盘腿坐在榻榻米上查账。

  
“老爹，可以借我点钱的吧？”大哥手撑地台，翻着眼睛问父亲。

“家里没有那种东西。”父亲冷淡地对照账目表。

  
大哥听了大步走到墙边，几下把报纸撕得稀烂，纸钞飘着散到地上。

  
“混账东西！”父亲一如既往地顺手操起那根木棍。

  
大哥又吼了什么我听不清楚，然后直接向父亲的脸上揍了一拳。父亲倒在地上看大哥把卡在报纸和墙之间的纸钞大把大把地往外套里装，猛地站起来揪住大哥的衣领举着摁到墙角掐住他的脖子，手攥成拳头不停捣进大哥的腹部。父亲的力气是这附近最大的，他就是这片移民区里的暴君。妻子、子女、情人、雇员，大家都要听他的话，他的意志是这里唯一重要的东西。外来者的大哥短暂地打破了这里的平衡，父亲不会容许这种事情发生。  
两个男人从扭打到门口，经过我面前时我小声地给大哥加油，被他们撞破门滚成一团的嘈杂声盖过。

  
外面还在下着大雨，路人也都驻足看这两个人像野兽一样在泥地里纠缠着对方。大哥绝大部分时候都是占了下风，几乎都是在被父亲摁着打，有时候是被揍脸颊，有时候是被踢肚子。父亲快要把大哥在水桶里溺死的时候两个人终于被路人拉开了，大哥的女人站在雨里，手插进口袋，不知所措地看着满身泥泞的大哥被人拉开后还咬牙切齿地咒骂着父亲。

  
“去自己喜欢的地方吧，千万别回来了，他非杀了你不可。”母亲趁着父亲进屋的间隙慌忙给大哥的外套里塞了一叠纸钞，用手抹平大哥散开的衣服。

  
他沙哑地喊我名字，给我头顶来了不轻不重一巴掌，没沾上泥水地两只手掌根夹在我的脸侧用力地揉搓。他拧着眉毛，笑得很奇怪，手掌从的脸侧移到下颌骨托着我的头，矮小的我被他带动得前后摇晃。

  
“要学习啊！”他难得像别的大人一样叮嘱。又弯下腰把额头抵在我的额头上，大口地喘着气，湿透的头发也糊得我满脸是水。他突然推我一把，自己也踉跄后退了几步，好像很留恋地看着我。我也看着大哥，母亲推我回家后又偷偷溜出门，只能再看到大哥和女人在雨中远去的背影了。

大雨中来又在大雨中走的大哥，听说十天后被广岛黑社会在小酒馆里杀了，我再也没见过他。

我有时候会再想起大哥来的那天晚上我问的问题，也许是因为父亲的儿子也和父亲一样流着坏掉的血，所以才能一眼认出也说不定。

**Author's Note:**

> 北野武演的爹太恐怖了血与骨我真的再也不会想看第二遍。东亚恐怖片真的嗯


End file.
